Siempre tendremos Navidad
by mrvscodelario
Summary: Lily Luna y Teddy son los mejores amigos, pero Teddy hace una decisión que podría quebrantar esa amistad. Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter y todas las cosas relacionadas salieron incluso antes de que yo naciera, así que, lamentable, no es de mi propiedad. Todo crédito a J.K Rowling._

**_Nota de autor: _**_De nuevo, no me puedo resistir a un buen reto y cómo me he leído todas las fanfictions disponibles de Teddy y Lily, he aquí la pareja que he decidido. Aquí son más que nada amigos pero hay una pequeña muestra de romance. _

**_- _**_Este fic participa para el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Siempre tendremos Navidad**

_Un cuento corto por M.R.V_

—Ed, ve a buscar a Lily, por favor, se ha pasado toda la noche en el teléfono con no se quién y no se quiere levantar

—Bueno, tía Ginny

Ginny Weasley era la única persona en todo el mundo que no le decía Teddy, y pese a que le resultaba extraño, le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse parte de los Potter, como un pequeño apodo maternal, y de cierta forma Ginny había sido un poco como su madre, desde pequeño pasaba la mayoría de sus días con ella y tío Harry, incluso había sido el que había entregado los anillos cuando a los veinte años de ella, decidieron casarse. Y cuando nacieron sus hijos: Jay, Albus y Lily, fueron ellos como sus hermanos, y cuando James necesitó aprender como afeitarse, se acercó a Teddy. Y cuando Albus se enamoró por primera vez (de la muchas, muchas veces que sucedió), le contó a Teddy. Y cuando las compañeras de Lily se burlaron diciendo que ningún chico se fijaría en ella, fue Teddy quien fingió ser su novio falso.

Y quizás eso los unió más, ya que hace tres navidades pasadas, cuando la encontró llorando en el jardín de la Madriguera se le había roto el corazón, Lily sólo tenía quince así que Teddy había supuesto que era mal de amores. En cambio era la falta de ellos lo que lloraba, y ella sólo tenía catorce años y Teddy no la podía dejar llorar, así que la escuchó, sugirió la idea y lo hicieron. Las compañeras de Lily no se podían creer que saliera con un tío de veinticuatro. Para terminar y darle un broche de oro, después de un mes de farsa, Teddy dejo que Lily le dijera frente a todas esas niñas que ella era demasiado buena para él y tenían que terminar. Teddy incluso lloró un poco. Albus comentó que era muy buen actor.

Desde entonces, se habían acercado más y pronto Lily le contaba todos sus problemas y Teddy escuchaba, porque en realidad no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, a veces le preguntaba a su _amiganovia _Victoire sobre como responderle porque el no tenía ni la menor idea.

Y en eso pensaba mientras abría la puerta morada del segundo piso de la casa de los Potter.

Lily estaba recostada de una manera tan confusa que no podía ser descrita: de alguna manera sus pies habían llegado a la cabecera de la cama y un brazo doblado e incomodo se movía en una esquina. Teddy sonrió y deseó tener una cámara consigo mismo. Una cámara que grabara, de hecho, para documentar lo fuerte que roncaba la pelirroja.

Pero no la tenía, así que dio un portazo esperando que eso la despertara.

Y funcionó, ya que en un segundo, Lily Potter estaba sentada en su cama con una mirada de alerta en los ojos mezclada con la pereza de un sueño interrumpido.

—Despierta, tía, que eres la única que no se ha levantado.

Lily le mostró el dedo medio mientras se estiraba. —Es que he tenido una noche de mil demonios, Teddy. Me he peleado con Lysander, dice que no quiere hacer la relación oficial porque sería mucha presión y nos terminaríamos odiando.

—Bueno, pero yo pienso mismo.

—Es que todos los tíos sois capullos. Sólo no quieren quedarse con una mujer.

—Te puedo asegurar que la única mujer que yo quiero en la tierra es Vic y no somos novios oficiales.

Lily gruño. —No es necesario, saléis desde que nacieron. Es como que esta claro que ustedes son pareja.

Teddy se encogió de hombros. A los veintisiete años ya no daban ganas de pelearte con alguien con quien no ganarás. —Como lo desees. Anda a vestirte, te voy a esperar.

Y eso hizo, y a los veinte minutos salió con el pelo mojado y una jardinera encima. Se veía igual que la tía Ginny en las fotos que tenían colgadas en la pared. Lily cruzó la puerta, entonces, y Teddy la siguió hacia abajo, donde estaba un ajetreo, entre que James reclamaba que su presencia no era necesaria y Albus que no se despegaba del móvil y tío Harry que sólo estaba parado en una esquina mientras que su esposa le gritaba que hiciera a los niños moverse, pero en realidad tío Harry no era una fan del conflicto, así que sólo se quedaba quieto hasta que alguien pusiese orden. Ese alguien era Lily.

—¡He llegado! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, interrumpiendo a todos los demás.

Tío Harry sonrió complacido y aliviado de la llegada de la menor. —Vámonos entonces.

* * *

><p>—La cena de Navidad es cada año más rica —le decía Albus a Teddy mientras se echaba el trozo de pollo más grande que encontraba a la boca.<p>

—Sí —respondió.

Pero Teddy no estaba atentó. Lo tenía preocupado lo que iba a hacer en segundos, decir la decisión que había tomado en secreto, sin contarle ni a su abuela Andromeda ni a su primo Scorpius. Sólo Victoire lo sabía y esta lo había apoyado completamente, pero sí que había sido una decisión muy complicada. Era un cambio de vida completo.

La mesa en la Madriguera estaba llena y todos estaban conversando animadamente, disfrutando de la cena de la abuela Molly. Teddy no había podido probar ni un bocado de lo nervioso que estaba, la pierna le rebotaba una y otra vez y por más que se secaba las manos en el pantalón, seguían sintiéndose mojadas. Lily le lanzaba miradas preocupadas pero Teddy las ignoraba constantemente porque sólo lo ponían más nervioso.

—¿Teddy?

La mesa quedó en silencio, cómo cada vez que sucedía cuando Lily hablaba, tenía esa clase de poder sobre todos que simplemente te hacían escucharla. Recordaba vagamente al tío Harry bromear sobre si tía Ginny le había sido infiel con un veela.

—Tengo algo que decir —dijo Teddy lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque no era necesario, pues todos estaban atentos ya. —Me voy a estudiar Vampirología a América.

Más silencio. Sólo Bill Weasley se atrevió a hablar. —¿Por cuanto tiempo?

—Por siempre, supongo. Siempre ha sido lo que más me ha asombrado, los vampiros, y me han dado la posibilidad en el Ministerio de irme a especializar en nombre de los británicos. —su mirada se dirigió a Victoire que lo miraba con una sonrisa triste pero llena de orgullo. —Vendré en las Navidades, por supuesto.

Y luego todo pasó muy rápido. Todos se levantaron y lo llenaron de abrazos y besos y palabras de apoyo y felicitaciones. Era un secreto a voces el deseo de especializare en Vampirología de Teddy, pero era muy complicado conseguir las credenciales para hacerlo ya que es un campo muy complicado. Escuchaba vagamente a la tía Hermione decirle sobre como le tenía que mandar cartas constantes sobre sus descubrimientos en el tema y al abuelo Arthur pidiendo cachivaches americanos. Sólo una persona no se había acercado: Lily. Estaba aún sentada en su asiento con la vista pegada al plato.

Victoire le había advertido de aquello. En los últimos años se había convertido en el confidente de la menor de los Potter-Weasley y una separación tan abrupta y permanente podría dejarla algo depresiva. Teddy se sintió un poco culpable y deseó acercarse enseguida para hablar, pero los tíos y los primos lo tiraban en diferentes direcciones haciéndole preguntas sobre como se las arreglo para tener tanto tiempo escondido el secreto y que si se iba a convertir en vampiro y que lo iban a extrañar mucho….

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas agotadoras el tema murió y Teddy fue libre parar hablar con la pelirroja. Recibió un beso por parte de su <em>amiganovia _y se acercó lentamente. Lily seguía en el mismo lugar, jugando con sus dedos continuamente. Teddy se sentó a su lado y se quedó ahí un rato, tratando de pensar en que decir. Lily no hizo ningún ademán de intento de conversación, casi parecía indiferente a que el joven estuviese a su lado.

—Te voy a extrañar, zanahoria.

Pareció lo más adecuado en su cabeza, pero nuevamente probó que no tenía la menor idea de como tratar con sentimientos adolescentes: Lily lo miró repentinamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se le lanzo a los brazos sollozando. Teddy la abrazó torpemente, inseguro de que hacer. Nunca había escuchado a Lily llorar tan desconsoladamente, ni siquiera esa vez cuando se cayó de la bicicleta en un matorral de rosas.

—¡No te puedes ir! ¡Tu eres mi mejor amigo!

La apretó más fuertemente, meciendo, como cuando era una bebé. —Sabes que no mi iría si no es que hubiese opción.

—Ya sé, ya sé —decía entre hipos la pelirroja —Pero es que no puedo creer que te veré sólo una vez al año… Te extrañaré tanto…

Y Teddy no habló por un rato. Se quedó abrazándola hasta que dejó de llorar y la respiración se le calmó. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y y la nariz colorada como su cabello y Teddy no pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta. Ya la extrañaba y aún no se iba.

Le puso un mechón de cabello detrás la oreja y le sonrió con pena. Ella se separó de él y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. —Perdón por el escándalo.

—Siempre haces escándalo, no importa.

Lily se rió, de esa forma que te ríes cuando te cuentan un chiste para subirte el ánimo, y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. —Capullo.

—Un capullo no te hubiese comprado regalo de navidad —le dice Teddy mientras saca de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña de color marrón. Se nota que es algún tipo de joya y la mirada de Lily se llena de ternura al ver que se ha acordado de ella. La joven toma la caja entre las manos y la abre lentamente. Es un collar con un corazón partido a la mitad que dice MEJO AMI. Lily lo ve confundida, por lo que Teddy se mete la mano dentro de la camisa y saca uno igual, sólo que dice RES GOS.

—¡Teddy, serás un sentimental de mierda! —reclama Lily, y pese a que no lo dice con palabras, Teddy esta seguro que ella lo aprecia y que por primera vez ha acertado en un regalo —Te extrañaré un montón.

—Yo igual, enana. —le dice, juntando los corazones —Pero siempre tendremos Navidad.


End file.
